


帕梦：血欲

by KnightNO4time



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25873780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Summary: ［注：吸血快感的设定熏陶来自欧美小说《吸血鬼学院》。而欲望一体的设定熏陶来自霜月灰吏的漫画《诱惑，百年之恋》］
Relationships: Houjou Emu/Parad
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5





	帕梦：血欲

人类和吸血鬼得到了共存，在社会中形成了昼行群体和夜行群体。吸血鬼肆意攻击会被管制，社会则会提供贩卖血袋和人造血剂提供。  
有人类会捐血，也有人私下为熟悉的吸血鬼提供血液，第二种很多情况是彼此有特殊的关系。当然这种私下的行为，偶尔会发生控制不了而让其意外丧命的危险，那个时候一方面是意外，另一方面吸血鬼会被进行警告。  
不过人类和吸血鬼还是区分开了环境，接触不多，大部分都有聚集区，也有专门场所禁止另一种族的进入。自然，发生特殊关系的两族情况也并不流行，却也被普遍接受，从而混血儿也在社会上不奇怪。

永梦就是混血儿，但他也是人类。可以说，  
曾经的他已经被一分为二，而他现在自身则只呈现出来了半个自己。

他的人类母亲在事故中去世，悲痛的父亲在烈日下自杀。孤独的他虚弱且传染上了罕见的病毒，被送去了当时进行病症研究的幻梦医疗所进行治疗。虽然对于他的治疗勉强成功，且为罕见成功的例子，他却被迫分裂出了另一个自己。  
帕拉德。  
分裂出来的另一半和他样貌不同，性格不同，但爱好和感情思想却又如此近似。  
帕拉德承担下他吸血鬼的那半血成为了纯种吸血鬼，而永梦则保留了人类的那半血成为了纯种人类。可即使成为两个分开种族的个体，实则他们一起才是一个完整的生命，缺一不可。  
如果永梦死去，帕拉德会成为不能长命的吸血鬼。如果帕拉德死去，永梦将会失去长命的特殊能力变成普通人类。他们一同生存，才是真正的“混血”。

因为目前的社会中，依靠人造血和非新鲜储存血液为生的控制，吸血鬼虽然能长命却无法再永生。混血儿可以比人类活得久，却又比吸血鬼活的短。  
即使有吸血鬼的血液，混血儿也能在白日行走，除了太过强烈的紫外线会让他们不适或者生病。同时他们对于血的敏锐与嗅觉也不会过于发达，但还是有所需。一般情况下可以用人类食物补给，但长时间后会无法跟上速度，从而需要血液来提升器官活动的力气。

事到如今，永梦已经彻底成为人类进行着生活，而帕拉德则成为对于血液渴求并且极度敏感的吸血鬼。  
然而作为一个个体，帕拉德只渴望永梦的血。作为本体的永梦不需要提供大量的血液，就能让帕拉德感到满足。  
但从他往日对于工作的认真和紧迫下，他总会耽搁时间被迫拖延给帕拉德提供血液的机会。当帕拉德终于忍不下去后，一次性进食总会令永梦进入到贫血状态。  
他们就是如此生活下去的。帕拉德只要永梦或者就能存活，他不需要工作也没有特殊需求。  
同时因为从本体分裂出，他也能在白日活动。永梦身边的那些人类很多都没发现帕拉德是吸血鬼，这样让帕拉德可以轻易陪在永梦身边。

…  
…

坚细的獠牙吸入颈部，有一瞬间的疼痛，但立马又只留下穿透肉层的异样感。吮吸从外侧被抽去带走，没有难受晕眩，而是麻酥细小的刺激从刺入处开始顺着神经爬上大脑，流入胸口和四肢。  
人们并不会像小说描述的那样疼痛和惊恐大叫，留下的更多是这瞬间的快感，和事后那种无痛飘忽的迷恋。就像是毒瘾般，有些人甚至沉迷这种感觉主动去找吸血鬼提供血液，且要求用嘴直接摄取。

帕拉德坐在沙发里面，将呆在自己前方的永梦紧紧抱在怀中。他从后方咬上永梦，舌头在内部饥渴的舔舐着从伤口出流出的血。  
他今天太饿了，永梦下班回家后就被他强行圈在沙发上喂食。看不出来的人可能觉得他现在很像一只霸占食物的兽类，可知道的人就会看出他是在宣誓占有欲，并喜爱的把永梦护在怀里罢了。

永梦身子靠在比他高出半头的帕拉德怀臂弯，明明是结实的男性线条，此时却显得瘦弱不少。他的后背贴和帕拉德的胸口相贴，却时而耐不住的微微挺起，随后又松弛下来乖乖软回去。  
这种不稳定的绷紧让永梦呈现出坐不住的状态，于圈住自己的双臂下来回摩擦。他浑身不停的颤抖，即便自控不了的时而绷紧，却并不是因为疼痛，而是他太舒服了。  
被从身体里分裂出来的另一个自己吸食，肉体和感觉都被双重刺激，让他有些收不住的哆嗦起来。

帕拉德已经知道永梦会这样，或者说他享受永梦此刻不同往日的表现。他贪婪的饥饿下蔓出愉悦的心情，泛滥般的把这个时间段同时扩大感官的他们推去浪尖。  
永梦闭起眼，呼吸节奏拉得缓而深。持不住劲的手指不安的张合，扣着帕拉德腕部的袖子。  
他绝对不会让帕拉德在其他地方进食，这也是他在工作下不会让帕拉德进食的原因。他无法把这一面展露出来，更深层的原因其实并不是因为他太容易沉浸在舒适里，而是这份舒适来自另一个不方便讲述的地方。

作为体温低凉的吸血鬼，永梦本来就温暖的肌肤此时温度飙高。而察觉到永梦温度变化的帕拉德，手指也从抓紧对方衣服的动作改而张开掌心，在对方小腹前轻轻抚摸。  
他听到永梦心跳加速的砰鸣，想搜血液流动迅速后溢如口中的舒畅，满足的嗅着人类散发出的芳香。  
“我还饿。”  
帕拉德吸了会后松开口给怀中的人类适应身体失血的机会。永梦向后靠入他，将重量都放上来，帕拉德侧头扫去脑后枕来肩头的永梦，便凑在对方耳边咕哝抱怨。  
因为帕拉德感觉到了永梦的状态，堆积了几天的进食让他所需血液很大，永梦开始觉得有些贫血。

身子发飘的永梦呆在帕拉德怀里，却没有一个贫血人的安分。反而不自在的扭动腰和摩擦双腿，锁眉用侧来的额头蹭着帕拉德的脸侧。  
“没关系，你吸吧。”永梦手指收紧后勾住帕拉德的袖子，并不希望对方放开自己。  
他清楚帕拉德的饥饿。只是此时在他看来，帕拉德明明是直到不会停下却还故意停下来询问。  
他们彼此都很清楚对方，但又有不能应付和不会应付这种作为两个存在的可能性。就好像两个，却还是一体，虽说事实也的确如此。

永梦把头偏去了反方向，把刚才咬过的脖子露出来。上面的牙印还留有，边缘肿起。但吸血鬼的唾液有治愈他们自身咬痕的能力，加上帕拉德会在事后舔舐安抚，永梦脖子上的伤痕一般不会超过两天。  
“我想咬另一边，”帕拉德说这低头吻舐了下永梦残留的伤痕。  
随后他从两边握住永梦的肩，让青年换个方向靠在了另一侧胸前。他的手指抚上永梦发烫的脸颊引导头别去反方向，把干净的脖子露了出来。  
永梦也没抱怨，乖巧的过分。或者说，他相当期待。  
帕拉德的舔舐，咬下的力度，刺穿的快感，还有吸血的舒适…帕拉德就像是通过流入全身的血液，把气息和感情注入其中，摸索过永梦体内最敏感的地方。

“啊啊——…！”  
突然永梦一个哆嗦，腿不安的抬起来差点从原位上蹦起。所幸他被抱着，没有挣脱。然而他还是前倾身子缩起腰，想要避开帕拉德抱着自己的手似的，抓住了吸血鬼的手腕阻止了动作。  
早就透过共有感察觉到永梦的动作，帕拉德当时就拔出牙收起，免得永梦在机灵乱动下扯开伤口。不过帕拉德不会让永梦逃走，他不许在最美好的时机和主体分开。  
“别碰那里…”永梦红着脸咕哝，满眼含着不满和抱怨，却透着无措与难耐。  
他几乎发软失控的手指死死捏着帕拉德的腕部，他牵制不了帕拉德，不过此时对方倒是好好听话的没挣脱。

原来刚才帕拉德的手隔着衣服在他肚脐附近打着圈，随机向着小腹和腿之间滑去，瞬间让永梦浑身震起。  
“又开始了？”帕拉德玩味的好笑起来，反而兴致勃勃的如同好奇的孩子，根本不想停手。  
这才是永梦必须要和帕拉德独处时才能提供血的真正原因。  
他想做爱。  
因为帕拉德摄取的太过舒服，如潮水暗涌的刺激吞没他人类的防线，让他的生理产生了不一般强烈的感觉。  
这不是来自人类这部分身份，而是来自吸血鬼。

吸血鬼是欲望强烈的生物，最大的欲望便是食欲，而同时他们又被赐予了凌驾其上的另种欲望，性欲。  
食欲和性欲是一起的。  
是一体。  
虽然现在因为血袋和人造血剂，让他们原本的能力都被削弱，从而危险的欲望也被降低。可当他们进食期间，还是最具有快感和满足的事后。  
同时人类也会感觉到毒瘾似的舒适，没有疼痛下便迎合上去。所以社会上，用口进行直接血液摄取的，都是特殊的关系，感情或者肉体关系。

永梦是混血，本来作为吸血鬼的欲望就会削弱，但也不会像是人类那样完全不会有这种特殊需求。当他需要血液时，欲望自然也会产生。  
此时他分裂出了完全是吸血鬼的帕拉德，留下了彻底是人类结构的自己。  
可就像是人类的生活和能力也分给了帕拉德，吸血鬼的体质他们彼此也平分了。  
作为吸血鬼，帕拉德有着真正吸血鬼对于血液的极度渴求。他却将性欲留给了认为人类的永梦，并且这份性欲在提供血液期间，就会和吸血鬼那般强烈。  
说不好听的话，这种火烧火燎的感觉，就和发情期的动物似的。

永梦奈何不了，这是他身体所需的一部分，根本压制不住。  
他竭力控制自己，却在血液流失的酥软感下而绷不住劲。只要一口气一发声，他就会觉得从小腹滚出的热流爬过脊椎，让双腿间发潮，浑身颤抖。  
他渴求帕拉德的碰触，更多延续的舒适，彼此摩擦的时间。当然，帕拉德也不会怜惜的赐予，甚至恨不得黏在永梦身边无时无刻守着。  
作为医生应有的定力还是帮上忙的，永梦没有像是掉入性欲里不出来似的迷迷糊糊。他不停挺起身子，就是希望借助绷紧肌肉，和收紧腰腹的空气，来给自己提神。  
只不过这让他消耗太多体力和精力，短短几秒就让他又无力下去。

“永梦那么舒服不挺好的吗，”帕拉德道出，伸出舌头用尖端戳了戳自己咬出的小洞。随后他留下句“我还没饱呢”，便继续吸上去，于同侧脖子上留下了几乎重叠的咬痕。  
满足感回来，同时伤口的扩大也引来一阵细微的刺痛，钻入永梦的太阳穴。这让青年些许吃痛的呻吟出，却立马又被蔓延出的欲望冲击下体，尾音含糊托出便消失了。  
原本捉住帕拉德的手失去力气，思维不去顾及便只能僵在原处。  
帕拉德一溜出来就移动到永梦双腿间，血管跳动的大腿正发软，被他的手隔开后便轻易向两侧主动分开。

“我不能进来，所以帮你做做前面也没什么吧？”帕拉德低语，边邀请边蛊惑。  
他也很想和永梦做，这不是出自吸血鬼进食的本能，因为他进食时到性欲只有永梦有。所以这部分情绪单纯来自感情，他和永梦私下就可以做的事情，只不过今日建立在了永梦身体自发引起的感觉上。  
因为永梦贫血虚弱，所以不能做爱。如果是吸血鬼和普通分量被吸血的人类，就能顺利进行。对于现在的永梦却太过勉强。  
帕拉德不会让永梦出事的，所以他也能用吸血鬼强大的克制力停止对永梦下手。

永梦也清楚自己现在不能做，如果做了的话，也许就该晕倒送去医院。  
但他还是渴望帕拉德，这份强烈的心情帕拉德也一清二楚。从而他听到帕拉德那句“我不能进来”时，本能的感到失望和空虚，却也更加难以拒绝帕拉德的提议。  
他无法拒绝帕拉德。虽然平日他在能解决的时候会坚持己见，可他从来不会忘记放弃他们相互接触结合但可能性。这无需任何理由，他们本就是一体。每个肌肤，每个心跳，每个思想和血液流动，都是一起的。

他接受了。  
帕拉德解开他的裤子，并在重新用牙刺入肌肤时，把凉意的手覆盖上了永梦早就抬头的分身上包裹。  
先是从裤子下解脱，接着落入最希望得到的碰触间。永梦在帕拉德怀中，也在他的掌心中。  
如被爱抚寻得归所的幼兽，青年垂下浓密的睫毛，唇瓣间发出阵细微却不断的呜咽。  
胳膊垂下来，永梦柔软的放松身子。除了起伏的呼吸伴随心脏的起伏，他未有丝毫反抗和不适。  
他一只扶住帕拉德的推稳住自己不下滑，另只手揪住自己的衣摆，乖巧的掉入欲望浓郁的漩涡。

帕拉德边进食，边套弄对方。  
永梦的快感流入他的胸口，灼烧吸血鬼这具避开温度的身体，将帕拉德的血液加热升温。  
他们融为一体，所以帕拉德也被人类的呼吸带动。每次吮吸的血液流入舌尖，便使得帕拉德胸口开始享受极速起伏的舒畅，倾听主体的心跳。  
灵敏的听觉令他轻易捕捉到永梦扩大的喘息声，加重的鼻音哼出的调子敲击着帕拉德的大脑。他的舌尖贪婪的舔舐被染红的肌肤，刮过被他牙齿挑起的柔软肉质。  
直到他饱了，也只是收起尖牙，怜爱的伸出舌头一次次爱抚永梦红肿的颈部。他治愈着永梦，也享受舔过肉体的味道。

就像是写照一样，他的拇指肚也在人类的分身前端打转，随后有够至最下方于囊勾间挑逗。  
永梦射了出来，弄满帕拉德的指尖，也溅在了自己的衣裤上。  
脖子上的麻酥飘忽间消失得无影无踪，人类贪恋那份吸食的快感让他有一瞬间如染上毒瘾似的觉得不甘。不过这感觉被下方的空虚占据，后穴潮湿的黏液隔着沙发让他觉得湿热。而他的前端依旧红肿，释放的绝妙感令腰和大腿还在余波里抽搐，大脑嗡嗡作响。  
帕拉德抱着软掉的他，不离不弃的守着，任由青年瘫在臂弯中。吸血鬼持续舔着伤口，代替了吻，代替了话，代替了无法赐予的贯穿和填满，只是擦拭着他们的结合处。

“吃了这个，”过了会见永梦睁开眼，帕拉德才指了指茶几上的药片和水。  
那个是补血剂，是为了给吸血鬼提供血液的人类准备的。吃了这个可以满满加速血液产生，起到补血的作用。不过药效发挥和血液量的恢复需要时间，至少能够确保人类不会因为失血过多而亡。  
吃过药的永梦鞭策自己的双腿起来，系好了裤子拉链。  
随后他显得虚弱而慵懒，就像是困乏失落的男孩，他都没有更换衣服清理沾上液体，便缩在沙发角落一动不动，眼皮沉重。

“永梦真是稍微一吸就会起反应呢。”帕拉德打趣的说。  
“那也是因为体质关系，”永梦言外之意是说这是帕拉德的问题，毕竟帕拉德作为吸血鬼的性欲才是食欲下最强烈的。可介于他们一体，这也是身为混血的永梦自身问题。  
“我可是饿了很久的，”帕拉德别开头，一副不开心的叹口气。可他没有真的不开心，就是表现的特别直接，“而且我也想做啊，你自己虚成这样。”  
永梦揉着还发晕的额头，苦着脸撇撇嘴，“抱歉…”  
“等你好了，我们就做吧！”突然帕拉德来了劲，心情一转就乐着催促起来。  
青年一幅不可思议的睁开眼，为难的反驳起来，“今晚要早睡，明天还要上班。”  
“可以不是今晚啊，”帕拉德意味深长的压低嗓音，“是明早哦，永梦。”  
看来，避免不了呢。

**Author's Note:**

> ［注：吸血快感的设定熏陶来自欧美小说《吸血鬼学院》。而欲望一体的设定熏陶来自霜月灰吏的漫画《诱惑，百年之恋》］


End file.
